Chapter 31
|rname = Shisen |etitle = All Eyes on You |volume = 5 |chapter = 31 |pages = 12 (Part 1) 12 (Part 2) |rdate = October 15, 2017 (Part 1) October 29, 2017 (Part 2) |previous = Chapter 30 |next = Chapter 32 }} Chapter 31 is titled "Line of Sight". Summary Part 1 In 2040, during physical education outside, Shion is talking to her friends as two boys along with Shota talk about Shion. The two boys want to have sex with Shion, but Shota despises their comments. The boy running next to Shota asks if he wants to have sex with her but the latter denies. This amuses the two boys, and one of them says he will be a virgin forever. Back in the present, Shion says she wants to be helpful to Shota because, in their society, not many girls can become celebrities. After knowing Shion heard of the school, Shota tells her to get naked but says he is joking as he walks away. When Shion calls for him to wait, Shota comments that it is easy for her because of their situation before walking inside. Sometime later, Shion approaches Natsu and Shunka and asks the girls about what Shota likes. However, Shunka questions her, but Natsu interjects, asking why she is there, saying she is over 20 years of age. After Natsu and Shunka walk away, Akira tells Shion that they all were once friends but became rivals so they cannot help her. In class, Shota and Karen are talking about Shion. Karen informs Shota that she is aspired to become the celebrity but the demand has declined. She even says the TV drama for UW will not debut her because of her age. Karen wants Shota to mate with her as an act of mercy but Shota is hesitant because it would be for her gain. Karen then suggests giving Shion a chance to test herself as she calls Shion's name. Later, Shion is embarrassed as she walks around in her panties. As she approaches Karen and Shota, Karen says she did not expect less of a celebrity in the making. As Shion is saying she kept her promise, Karen tells her her top portion will be removed tomorrow also. She also tells her to attend in full lingerie and Shota agrees to help her. Shion starts to question why she has to be ordered like this, so Karen states it is because she is Shota’s secretary. Part 2 In class the next day, Shion is embarrassed because she is wearing lingerie. Shota notices she is on Shota Duty so he kisses her. He then whispers to Shion to go to the rooftops at lunch. Later on the rooftops, Shota re-informs her of their exchange by saying they will have sex and he will put in a good word to UW so she could get a job. As girls walk onto the roof, Shion is excited to hear what he said. Shota is pleased that the girls arrived and wants to start. Shion is hesitant but Shota insists to do it there. Shion is frightened as she hears this and she begins to remember what happened in the past with Shota when he was around. After Shota tells the girls to watch closely, Shion takes off her bra and panties but covers her breasts and vagina. Shota then grabs both of her breasts but Shion frighteningly falls to the ground. Shota then realizes that Shion is a virgin but says he will be gentle with her. He then begins to grab Shion’s breasts and licks her nipples. In Karen's room, Karen is stretching as she is speaking with the civilian director. The director is pleased with Shota's progress, comparing it to No. 1. However, Karen says it is a preliminary trial. She then asks about Yuzu, and the director says she is fine. The director tells Karen to keep sending over girls who have been successfully mated, but Karen asks about creating a research institute but the civilian director says it is not easy to create one. Karen then asks about the progress of No. 2, so the civilian director says it is the same and wants to hand him over to "those girls." Characters in Order of Appearance Part 1 *Shion Hoshino *Shota Doi *Shunka Hiiragi *Natsu Ichijo *Akira Todo *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda (flashback) *Karen Kamiya Part 2 *Shion Hoshino *Shota Doi *Takamatsu (flashback) *Erika (flashback) *Karen Kamiya *Director of Public Welfare *Reito Mizuhara *Rea Katagiri Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5